Flight Management Systems (FMS), and Navigation Management Systems (NMS) are utilized in aircraft and ships for navigation, and providing situational awareness to the pilot (or captain) through the use of various displays, such as a navigational map. In case of an emergency, a pilot can use FMS, or NMS functionality to find the nearest landing locations from the current aircraft position. This functionality provides a certain number of landing locations nearest to the current aircraft position. However, the pilot is often required to manually calculate the fuel requirements to each of these nearest airports by using data provided by the FMS, or NMS. It is desirable to improve the FMS, or NMS to provide greater assistance to the pilot, from the planning stage up to an event of an emergency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,779 discloses a method and apparatus for indicating mileage corresponding to remaining fuel for a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,973 discloses a warning system that alerts a vehicle operator to the fact that the net available exit should be take for a desired service.
WO 2011/073765 discloses a battery charging devise capable of inform the stage of the battery.
US 2011/0046834 discloses a vehicle including a controller determining a vehicle drive range based on fuel amount in the tank.
US 2010/0280753 discloses a method for displaying a navigational map with initial display setting and automatic updating of the display settings.
U.S. Pat. No. RE41,381 discloses a method for calculating oxygen required as well as a real time monitoring and calculating system for emergency conditions specifically aircraft.
Accordingly, various implements are known in the art, but fail to address all of the problems solved by the invention described herein. Certain embodiments of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying figures and will be described in more detail herein below.